Physical fitness and improved health are among the areas of highest concern and popularity in people today. More than ever, people are frequenting health clubs and performing exercise routines at home in order to lose weight, improve muscle tone, and maintain a healthy lifestyle. Often such workouts are intended for general body strengthening or rehabilitation after surgery. Whatever the reason, there are literally thousands of different machines designed to strengthen and improve various muscle groups. Such machines strengthen arm and chest areas, while others concentrate on biceps and triceps areas, and yet others concentrate on back and shoulder areas.
While these various machines may achieve their particular objectives, each suffers from at least one (1) disadvantage and deficiency based on design, function, or utilization. Particularly, most of the weight machines are large, bulky, and heavy; making them almost impossible to move. Other machines which utilize the body weight of the users are flimsy and prone to malfunction or failure. Additionally, these machines typically limit the type of exercises performed to those for which the machine was specifically designed for, which requires numerous machines for a total body workout.